


I could change ur life

by BeautifulMistake3



Series: GMW Songfics [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gnash, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic, i could change ur life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: A small songfic about Joshaya. The song is I Could Change Ur Life by Gnash.:):Some parts might not match up with the writing style of the rest of it. I've been working on it on/off for a few weeks so different styles for different moods. I may edit it a bit in a while.It might be a little all over the place, so it might not be the best. Just wrote cause I had stuff on my mind.I love Gnash so much <3





	I could change ur life

_~You're my favorite distraction_

_I stare at you while your dancing_

_How 'bout taking a change and_

_leaving with me for romancing~_

 

"Maya." Riley snapped Maya out of day dreaming. "Pay attention. This is due Monday." She told Maya as they were in Topanga's working on a project for Matthews. "What's got you so zoned out anyways?"

"Two hot chocolates." Josh said as came up with their drinks. "Ahh. Makes sense now. Thank you Josh."

"Yeah thanks Uncle Boing." Maya said in a casual tone. "Not your uncle, Maya." He said to Maya making her blush.

Riley rolled her eyes at the exchange. "Flirt on your own time. Maya needs to focus." She told her uncle.

Josh looked back at the counter. "Yeah, I gotta get back to work anyways. Stop distracting me." He turned and winked as he went back to the counter to take orders.

 

~ _I could change your life_

_fuck it, just might_

_champagne sippin' and we goin all night_

_I could change your life_

Ima do you right~

 

"Hey Josh. Congrats on getting that internship." Maya told him. He smiled at her. "Thanks for coming to my party."

She gently pushes his shoulder playfully. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Pretty soon you're going to be even more of an adult and that's something to celebrate. Also it wouldn't be a party without Maya Hunter."

He shakes his head but agree with her. "That's true. Maya Hunter makes parties worth going to." He meant that too. She could easily light up the place no matter 

Truthfully, he was hoping she could come. There wasn't really any reason on why she wouldn't. It's a family/friend thing. She's sort of both even though he tries not to think about the family about because of his feelings for her. 

"Where's Riley at?" She asked. He just shrugged. "Probably somewhere making out with cowboy."

"Hey everyone can I have your attention?" Riley said from on top of a table. 

"Found her." Josh told Maya as they turned to face the direction the voice was coming from.

"I just want to say congratulations to my uncle. Josh, you've worked hard to get to where you are. You deserve it." Riley shouted as she tries to keep her balance.

He looked down at the short blonde. "Is she drunk?" Maya nodded her head in response. "Okay, why is she drunk?" He tried to question.

Maya just ignored the question. "Hey, come help me get her down. I wanna put her to bed."

"Riles. Hey honey. Come on down. It's time for bed." She said to Riley is a loving soothing voice as they tried to help her down carefully. 

"How do you know how to take care of my drunk niece so well?"

"My mom has been known to drink too much at times so I just do the same thing with Riley." She explained as they tucked Riley into bed. "Thanks for helping, Boing."

"Yeah, anytime. Wanna go back to the party and get something to drink?"

"Of course. Since Riles is down for the night i'm free. Maybe we can sneak out with just us sometime tonight."

 

_~So tell me where you wanna go_

_and leave your daddy home, he aint never gotta know_

_red or white paris lights we could take a flight tonight~_

 

Josh: Hang out?

Maya: Is this a type of thing where I should ask my parents?

Josh: Better not. Dad will find out then

Maya: Oooh ya dad still tells you when to be back @ ya dorm ;)

Josh: Has to do with school..

Josh: I'm under your favorite tree. come on

"You realize it's fuckin' freezing right?" Maya said as she walks up to him.

"Sorry I just had to get out." He said as he stands up and brushes off his pants.

"Wanna go to a cafe and talk about it?"

"Yeah, your mom was on the schedule for the night shift tonight. She'll probably keep this a secret."

"Maya! Does Shawn know you're out?" Katy asks when she sees her daughter walk in. "And hey Josh. How are you?"

"Hey Mrs. Hunter! I begged maya to sneak out from Shawn because i really need someone to talk to. Is it okay with you if we hang out here and it doesn't get mentioned to Shawn, Cory, or my parents?" Josh explained in a mature adult voice. 

After thinking about it Katy finally sighs and tells them not to make that a regular habit. They promise not to.

They get sat down at a table before Maya asks, "What's up buttercup?"

 "I'm going to fail my first class in like ever. I'm pretty sure I bombed the final and my grades haven't been so well in that class. There's a paper that professor dickweed hasn't graded yet. It's literally going to make or break my grade."

Maya reaches across the table and grabs his hand. "What class?"

"It's psychology. The final paper was a 5 page essay about our favorite person that we talked about in class. Seems fairly easy right? Not. He's a total dick when it comes to grading, especially papers. He takes off points if you simply make a small error, like not dating it the way he likes. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do if I fail Maya."

She gets up and moves her chair beside of him so she can put her arm around him and rest her head on his shoulder. "You're going to pass. Even if you don't you'll bounce right back and figure it out. You know why? Cause you're Josh fuckin Matthews. You have amazing in your genes. If that dipshit professor fails you then you'll make an even bigger comeback." She tells him trying to comfort him.

He smiles at Maya playfully. "You're right. I do have amazing in my jeans. My amazing ass."

After they both laugh for a minute he speaks up. "All asses aside, thank you Maya." He tells her sincerely.

 

_~I'll be your one if you want me to_

_I can be everything to you~_

 

Maya walks into the Matthews dimly lit apartment. As she turns on the light she hears a bunch of people yell surpise.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Katy says as she hugs her only daughter. "Thank you Mom." Maya said before she went to find Riley in the crowd of her closest friends and family.

"Peaches! Happy birthday! Come with me for your present." Riley said excitedly as she starts to drag Maya across the living room.

Riley tells her to close her eyes when they reach her bedroom door. Maya hears Riley open the door before she gets pushed inside Rileys room then closes the door. "Open your eyes!" Riley shouted from the other side of the closed door.

Maya opened her eyes to see Josh in front of her. "Josh? Hey."

Josh hugs her as he tells her happy birthday. 

Maya automatically goes into flirt mode. "Are you my present? Cause I'll definitely play with ya." She winked at him.

He laughed. "I really wanna talk to you. It's kind of a bay window thing sooo." He nodded to the sitting area.

"Yeah, of course." She stutters out with confusion in her voice, her mind racing trying to think of a logical reason why he wants to talk in the bay window.

"So you're 18 now? Time flies."

She laughs. "Yep. Feels like just a few days that I was jumping on your back constantly."

He wipes his semi sweaty hands against his jeans. "Close your eyes, Maya."

"I swear you Matthews seem to like making me close my eyes today." Josh kind of chuckled in response.

After she closes her eyes he slowly moved his face closer until their lips touched.

He felt Maya tense up at first, but she loosened up right after.

He pulls back and smiles waiting for her response.

She smiles back. "Wow."


End file.
